the_aviary_diabolistfandomcom-20200214-history
The History of Diabolists
History of Diabolists History Diabolists are a class of summoners that can only summon demons. They used to be ordinary people with normal lives, until their ancestors broke the sacred law and it ends with them being punished by the gods. The punishment also included their families and offspring of future generations. The ancestors' names have been forgotten because of their families disowning them for what they have done in the pursuit of power. They were simply referred to as the 'Traitors' because of their heinous sin committed against the Gods. What those traitors wanted so desperately that it had to resort into breaking a sacred law, they never knew and don't bother to find out. During the first era, Diabolists are people that everyone thought were demon worshipers so they were often burned at the stake and would have holy items used on them, although the holy items can't harm them due to their immunity to magic that inflict curses of blessings. If they were to venture to any town they are immediately ostracized and even driven out by the people who live there. Because of the high risks of being killed on sight, they hide themselves in long cloaks and cover their cursed markings with cloth or bandages, they would often forage or hunt in the dark. Demon Realm Before the Diabolists existed, the demons used to live separately from humans due to a powerful barrier keeping them apart. When their ancestors committed the sin of forging the first contract, the barrier was broken and demons were able to come and go as they please. This lead to an abnormality in the demon's behavior. At first demons were stable because there was a certain energy they could consume, but when the barrier broke, the demons who stay for too long will develop a desire to consume humans because of the exposure to different elements. These demons become berserk and change in appearance, there is no cure for this abnormal aggression so the only option is to kill it off. The Diabolist's curse prevents the demons from trying to kill them when they forge contracts with each other. Because the cursed body part becomes the sacrifice that is sufficient enough to keep the demon sane. The demons who have gone berserk are labeled as "Rogues" by the Diabolists. Diabolists don't forge contracts with Rogues because of the demon's abnormality is due to the environment, it could infect them as well. The Rogue infection is the only thing that doesn't count as a curse since it is more on biological rather than magic so it will affect Diabolists as well, causing intense pain and later death. Demon Tiers Anima Toxic Magia Humanoid Vessel Diabolist Clan Dynamics The family dynamic of Diabolists is that they don’t consider others as someone from a different family; their whole clan is considered their family. But none of them uses the usual parental terms such as “mother/father”. The parental figures are referred to as “teacher” and the young children of the clan are referred to as “apprentices”or "students". Unless the teachers and apprentices/students are related by blood, relationships within the clan is acceptable. So, they just refer the term of, ‘being in the clan’ as family that meant to provide a place to belong due to their infamous reputation amongst the masses. Some of them prefer to form their own groups outside of the clan but they will still be affiliated with the former. They have an underground hideout that was built inside a dead volcano with many tunnels and spires. It was discovered by accident when the clan leaders were seeking shelter in the storm. They have expanded the underground cavern to be almost as big as a city, stabilized it with hardwood and polished marble to make it feel more like a home. There are tunnels and passageways that lead to secret exits that are connected to different towns, these passages are enchanted with illusion spells that are visible to the Diabolists only. For many centuries they have stayed hidden underground, only going out of their safe haven to forage for resources. It was only when the religious temples became quite lax in their restrictions to the idea of other magic types other than holy that they emerged from their underground home. But they still keep their markings covered up and made sure to work in the shadows. Their elders have sworn them to use their magic for good, most of them take on the occupation as demon hunters. Hunting down the Rogues that rampage towns and villages in violent bloodlust. Other occupations can be exorcists and mercenaries, however, there have been a few who chose not to follow the norm of protecting the land and instead try to live normally which can be quite difficult due to their curse but they manage. Characteristics of Diabolists Every Diabolist is cursed, the curse varies from person to person, the curse can manifest after being born or sometime at a certain age, the chance of the infant being born with the curse is 50%. Non-Diabolist spouses are unaffected but most end up leaving after they find out their child is cursed. Some curses last a lifetime or shortens their lifespan, cursed to look hideous or have the illusion of beauty, and many other varieties. The curse appears as an emblem on the body, and the location on said person’s body will symbolize what the person’s curse is. The emblems are all the same but the color of the marking will be different depending on the person. When they summon or are casting magic, their eyes glow the same color as their emblem, with the emblem on their body glowing as well. Their contracts with demons make it easier to kill the Rogues. Since exorcists are very few in the religious communities that can banish or kill off these Rogues, because their psyche isn't strong enough to handle the dark torments and taunts of demons. Abilities Diabolists’ ability to use and summon demons takes a toll on their psyche. They use their psyche and combat skills to tame demons and keep them from escaping or causing collateral damage, but if they go beyond what their limitations can take then it will either cause them to go insane or die letting the demon they once summoned take control over their husk of a body. It is extremely rare to see a Diabolist summon an army of demons or a demon of higher-level because it would take a lot of meditation and a psychologically stable mindset to achieve such a feat. But there have been a few records of Diabolists that have achieved these feats though. The maximum number of demons that a Diabolist can summon is 3 to 5. And the type of demons summoned are usually from the first three tier levels (Anima, Toxin, and Magia). Another thing that Diabolists can benefit from is that they can also possess the ability to use cursed artifacts and antiques to aid them. Since they are already cursed for life, any other curse won’t affect them at all. They can use the objects to their advantage. Sometimes other Diabolists can pass down these artifacts to young fledglings of their clan, as some sort of heirloom or reward. Although curses don't work on them, this unfortunately means that they can't use blessings either. Weaponry Some Diabolists use a special kind of weapon called “Fallen Angels”, made from obsidian and forged by trolls and orcs which are then enchanted by their higher ups and later some allied monks. Fallen Angels have gemstones that can store a high-level demon. However, the demon isn't exactly tamed in the gem so they are extremely dangerous if it breaks and the Diabolist has to reseal it in again. The demon encased in he gem is used to find rogues and locate other Fallen Angels. The weapon’s physical form can range from polearms and swords to firearms and many others. Depending on the level of the demon it stores, can change the strength and power of the weapon. Fallen Angels are also used to seal demons that have inhabited a Diabolist’s body. The weapon is stabbed through the heart to keep the demons from possessing the body. This method doesn’t exorcise them out of the body though, it just keeps them immobilized until a white magic-user or an exorcist comes and handles in exorcising the demon. Only Diabolists that are considered powerful with the highest ranking are allowed to wield a Fallen Angel, while the lower ranks have access to small daggers only for the purpose of sealing the demons in their fallen comrades. Urbe Nidum The Underground City The underground city or Urbe Nidum is a magnificent underground community built within a dead volcano. The opening at the top lets enough sunlight through to see the bottom. The diabolists have organized the volcano into levels that have redesigned and made it more stable from the inside by infusing it with the crystals that grew deep underground and with some marble. The mountain has a seal cast over it that will will prevent people from travelling through the mountains, but this was just an extra precaution because the mountains are dangerous enough as it is with very hostile wildlife and deadly flora. Underground is where the majority of the people live, the tunnel system is designed in a circle that connects to different rooms which are properly labeled and organized to make sure that no one gets lost. The rooms are neat bunkers that are assigned to each family. At the base level of the volcano are levels 1 and 2. At level 1 is where the gardeners and farmers are, crops and animals are raised for food that are provided for the community. There is a glass dome in the middle that keeps the animals sheltered from the rain and snow. At level 2 is where the markets, blacksmiths, and tailors are located. They made use of the mine cart system to deliver products to the upper levels and receive payment when the mine carts are called back. At the volcano's middle are levels 3 and 4, where the scout's house units, recreation areas and offices are located. Level 3 holds the housing units for the foragers, the hunters and messengers. They are dispatched to the outside world under the elder's orders, the middle base has many openings that they use for outside access. But to make sure no one without permission will be able to venture outside, the exits are guarded and sealed by enchanted locks that can be open and closed by special keys. There are also the offices that take care of identification, job assignments and archives. There are classrooms but it is for those who want to be assigned to a job or for basic and advanced education for grownups, the children are home schooled most of the time. At level 4 is where the recreation areas such as, libraries, small eateries, training grounds and even resting booths are. They trade with demons from the other realm so sometimes they have demon visitors who mingle with them. Category:RPG Class Category:Demon Category:Summoner Category:Original Characters Category:Original Artwork